Day 119
by morninsunshines
Summary: An interlude between Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington the day after the first pilgrimage arrives.  Strong Sexual Content


A short story to fill in the hours until the season finally. Warning: Strong Sexual Content

2142, Day 119.

My solo exile is over. Yesterday afternoon they came. It was a fluke I saw them from my perch in the banyan tree, at least that's what I think the tree is. When the scientists come, I'll ask them. I saw the familure blue flash near a clearing, marked the location and scrambled down as quick as I could and made my way to their location. They took in my long hair and scruffy beard with typical military humor. I can't repeat their words in case children hear this report. Today I showed my soldiers the place I dedicated to a settlement. Gave them today to adjust to the air, more oxygen than they ever imagined. They kept telling me they were sure they could see it. I know, I felt the same way four months ago, just didn't have anyone but this pad to share it with. I downloaded my entries to their data pads so they could play catch up. Did I mention I'm glad for the rations and tents and shower and…..well everything that makes camping easier. I'm not recapping my days anymore in detail, and will keep report this short. I want to be with my troops today, not reporting, especially if it never gets to the future. My entries will be briefer for now as we have much to do. I didn't post yesterday, just got re-acquainted and set up camp. I needed to be around my friends, still sinking in that I'm not alone. One more thing, welcome first pilgrimage.

A freshly groomed Nathaniel Taylor was seen reaching to the side of the pad then the journal ended. They sat up a tent city for the fifty soldiers at the perimeter where Terra Nova's future gate and hub of activity would arise. He plopped into the camp chair next to Alicia Washington. She had been immobile for hours, only moving for more coffee as she listened to Taylor's journals. "Hey Wash, let's go back to my special tree."

"I'm almost done. That slasher leave a nasty scar?" she didn't look up from listening to his journal entries.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to show you," he watched a smirk form, still her attention was on catching up and she couldn't see his suggestive expression which was getting desperate, "You can finish that later, or better yet I'll fill you in."

That earned him a roll of the eyes, "doubletalk will get you…..probably what you want, just not here," she indicated the camp around them.

"Wasn't planning on staying here, I'm trying to lure you back to my place," he leaned over for her ears alone, "I was scared I would never see you again. I need this," his blue eyes held her almost black gaze.

"Me too," no sound just the movement of her lips.

"I'll get some things together," the whispered reply felt against her cheek. Suddenly the homework could wait. Almost four months since their nightly lovemaking was unfortunately interrupted.

The view from their lofty perch on the small branches near the top of the Pilgrim Tree bent under their weight. The branches moved up and down as they shifted taking in a three hundred and sixty degree view, and watching the orange sunset. Alicia had never seen a vista so breathtaking, "beautiful," a simple explanation, all that was needed.

"Yes," Taylor never took his gaze off her.

Just before nightfall they descended from the canopy to the tree house he fashioned from scrounged material in and around the tree. Torches lit, now was the time, their private moment. One night in a tree, the rest in a shared tent until their home was built three years in the new future.

Taylor pulled two blankets and auto inflate pillows from the backpacks each had sported when they left camp. The commander left his trusted Major, Davarius Guzman in charge, telling him they'd be back sometime the next day after a hike to overlook the new compound area. The first party had arrived late enough in the day, the Commander marched them to their main campsite and they quickly set up for the night and installing perimeter guards. Nobody slept much as the roaring dinosaurs came ever closer to camp in spite of the blazing bon fires. The handheld sonic launchers, now assembled, would help secure camp until the fence was built and the mobilized second pilgrimage would arrive with larger equipment.

Now, alone, makeshift bed waiting, Alicia voiced her fears. "I hated going back to our quarters alone. The doctor finally had to prescribe sleeping pills. I spent every moment riding Lucas and the so called experts. I'm sure they're glad for the break," she paused.

"Keep talking, I've missed your voice, your touch," he let his nimble fingers undo the clasps holding her amour tightly, covering her softer curves.

"I didn't know what we'd find and psyched myself for the worse," she spoke softly and helped him out of his amour, palms stroking over his chest covered by a tight black t-shirt. He couldn't hold out longer, his lips nuzzled her neck just below her left ear. After their initial embrace and kiss in front of the troops the day before, they showed amazing restraint, making love with their eyes not daring to trust even a casual touch. Military training.

His lips moved around to kiss and suckle the soft skin over her windpipe. She lifted her chin allowing for unobstructed access. He felt the vibration under his mouth as she continued, "hmmm, I almost came yesterday when you picked me up and squeezed me, oh Nathaniel….," she tailed off as his hands gripped her breast over her own military issue T-shirt. His desire poking her in the stomach.

"Almost isn't good enough, soldier," he stepped back and peeled his shirt off giving his lover total access to the flesh she dreamt about every night. He reached for the hem of her shirt and it followed. He made short work of her bra, stopping to stare for a moment when he parted the front clasp of her bra, before slipping it off to join their growing pile of discarded clothing and armor. "I'll make sure you've cum properly," he un-did her trousers, the belt parting with a blur.

Alicia let out a laugh, "Out of practice, Taylor," she teased as her boots bunched the pants around her ankles.

"Boots off, now," he growled bending over to unlace his own as she followed suit. Offending footwear tossed out of the way and she divested of her pants and socks. All that was left was her skimpy black bikini briefs. Nathaniel's breathing quickened, eyes devouring and he reached for his belt buckle. Alicia closed the step that separated them and moved his hands onto her hips. He willing obliged, sliding his fingers down taking the final obstruction out of the way, watching it fall around his woman's feet.

Alicia slowly unzipped the zipper looking into her man's eyes. The pants fell off their own accord as she let go and moved open palms around to grip his ass, their tongues meeting for a long welcome home kiss. It had been too long since flesh met blending together, rubbing. He kicked out of the pant legs as Alicia kissed down his body. She knelt in front of his straining member and pulled his briefs down. In the torch light she took in the slasher cut across his calf, pulling his socks off while checking the scar.

"Stitched it best I could," as her fingers and lips caressed along the length of the newest mar. He had enough of her giving attention to a non-erogenous zone and pulled her down with him to the makeshift bed.

They lay entwined only to break and move down each other's bodies and back up repeatedly, both wanting release, but prolonging the moment for the sake of wanting and the pleasure raw desire was bringing them. An unfulfilled burning making every touch, caress, kiss and the flicking of tongues over each other's private areas, hot breaths following until the other was quivering and the "don't stop" was moaned together, until finally he gave her what she wanted with his tongue, holding it still as she pulsated against it. He kissed, licked and ran his beard back up to her breast, knowing she liked to feel it against her taut nipples in the afterglow. He filled her with a single thrust and a few strokes later he collapsed his weight onto her, quick breaths into her neck, filling her with what she had missed so much.

He rolled off and pulled her onto him reaching for a blanket. "Can we not go four months between this?" Alicia placed kisses onto his chest as she spoke.

His arms tightened drawing her firmly to his chest as she settled her head on the pillow next to his, "Can you do this quietly?" they had never been without walls for privacy.

"Bet I can be quieter than you,"

"You're on," he chuckled, "We'll do a trial run when I've recovered." They got in two practices before moving into their tent.

The End.


End file.
